


My Cute Little Kid~ty

by Kasukabe12



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Ford did it by accident, Inu!Dideon, Neko!Dipper, Neko!Mable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasukabe12/pseuds/Kasukabe12
Summary: Dipper and Mable accidentally gets turned into cats by  Ford for working all day and night. One day he accidentally releases a gas that turns anyone into a hybrid in attempts to see if it was scientifically possible to create a hybrid animal.Stan was forced to sell the twins for money. He had planed to get them back soon after but something went wrong at The Underground Auction.





	1. The Auction

It was their typical day. Lounging around relaxing. Mable making sweater, Dipper reading the Journal #3 for the thousandth time, Stan watching Baby Fight, and Ford doing something in his basement. The world they lived in not only inhabited humans but half breed animal humans as well such as Nekos which at people with cat ears and tail. There was Inus that had dog ears and tail. And some with other animals parts such as bunnies, squirrels and such. Dipper didn't really care about the animal/human hybrids, Mable on the other wanted to pet every single one saw. Stanley didn't care about them, Ford was curious about their structures and genetics genes and such. Most of the people on Earth was disgusted that they shared the same air as them. Some people didn't really care all that much. Some kept them as pets and bossed them around to do their dirty work. Some did thing that shouldn't be mentioned. Some did inhumane experiments. 

Ford was the one who was curious and did some experiments on them. But in the most humane way as possible. The only things he ever done was by taking a small amount of blood sample and some hair samples. Some of the people in Gravity Fall disliked that they shared a same town as the hybrids so Ford did what he thought was a good thing along side the help of his brother. They built and underground town away from prying eyes of the townsfolk's and harbored the hybrids animal\humans. In exchange in keeping them safe they were to let him run some test on them. He also promised that none of them would be hurt during said test. Being a man of his word no one was hurt. That was years ago. Now the people of Gravity Falls are used to the hybrids. He still take a blood sample of a random hybrid human\animal. He often times test their durability by seeing how long they could run. Of course he had them run on a treadmill and not have them chased by a trained dog or something. The Rabbit hybrids can run at top speed. The Cat hybrids were lazy but still can run fast. The Dog hybrids is a bit slower than Th Cat hybrids.  
Ford wanted to know if he find a way to genetically make a hybrid. So that's what he was doing in the basement. Ford had been working day and night and was holding a glass bottle that contain a dark shade of purple liquid inside. He had successfully made the elixir to turn any human into a hybrid. But since he was to tired and his sight was blurry and missed the table in front of him and accidentally drop the beaker that contained the purple. Stanford didn't noticed till the beaker broke on the concrete floor and rushed to tell everyone to vacate the house. He was so much in a rush he didn't notice that the Dipper and Mable wasn't with them.

\---

The transparent purple gas was leaking throughout the house. The twins didn't notice it till Mable pointed it and wondered what it was.  
"Hey Dipper, what is this." Mable walked up to it not knowing how dangerous it was.   
"MABLE, get away from you have no idea what it could do." He warned Mable and tried to cover his nose with his shirt not knowing that he already inhaled the fumes of the gas.   
"Oh you worry to much. I wonder if it smell like grape." She wondered and inhaled the purple fumes to prove to him that it was harmless and that there was nothing to worry about.  
"Don't just breath it in. You have no idea what it can do." He warned her again. He tried to get her away from the fumes but it was she was being very stubborn.  
"Don't be such a worrywart Dipper I'm fin-." She couldn't fished her sentence before she was knocked still laying in the fumes of the purple gas.  
"MABLE!" Dipper ran to his sister to get out of the gas. The gas had infected Dipper faster than it did Mable for some reason and he to was knocked out not before seeing his Grunkle Ford appear in the doorway with a gas mask on.

\---

Ford truly didn't notice that the twins wasn't outside with them till he heard Dipper shout Mable name. He ran back into the house quickly putting a gas mask on and ran up to the twins room Mable was already knocked out. He busted in the room before Dipper had passed out. He carried the twins out the house and told everyone to wait till the gas was gone. 

A few hours later The Shack was now safe for everyone to enter again. The twins was still passed out. Stan and Ford gently placed the twins on the couch in the living room. Ford was concerned for them and so was everyone else. Ford blames himself for what happened and hope they woke up okay.   
Every now and then Ford, Stan, Wendy, or Soos would check on the twins to see if they were okay. Every time they would check on them they notice that they were getting smaller and smaller.   
Ford was getting more concerned that Dipper and Mable wasn't waking up yet and told Soos and Wendy to head on home for the night and would notified them if the twins woke up.   
"We should both head to bed, Stanley." Ford adjusted his glasses.  
"What if they wake up in the middle of the night." Stanley stepped in front of his twin.   
"I'm sure that if the twins woke up we would know. Let's not stress about it. I know you're worried about them but lets hope that they are okay. So for now lets sleep on it." Stanford went to the basement second floor where he had now made his room. 

It wasn't till the next day when they woke up. Mable was the first to wake up.

\---

Mable was the first to wake up she looked around not really processing her surrounding or wondering why every was much larger than normal. She hopped off the couch in a tired manner. She was very tired that she didn't noticed that her Great Uncle Stan was staring at her in awe. And thinking how cute she looked. She then felt something brushed up against her leg and tried to see what had cause it till she saw a cats tail. She tried to grasp it but failed and until she caught it and noticed that it was somehow hers. She ran up to a body length mirror they had in the living room and saw that she was a Neko.   
"I'm, I'm a cat!" Mable eyes widen and looked over at Dipper who also had cat ears and tail. That's when she heard someone snickering. She looked around but didn't see anyone and shrugged it off.   
Mable then spotted a red dot on the floor. And since she was now a cat hybrid she compelled to catch it for some reason. She then started to chase. She was hopping from wall to wall. Basically all over the place. She didn't notice that she had accidentally jumped on Dipper. 

\--- 

Dipper jolted up when he felt his sister pounced onto him. He looked around wondering why everything was much bigger than he was. He then saw that he had a cat tail and felt that he also had cat ears on top of his head. He noticed that his sister was chasing a red dot for some reason. He didn't have any interest in the red moving dot as his sister apparently have. He was more interested in watching his twin trying to catch the moving magical red dot.  
"Mable, what are you doing" Dipper finally spoke up.  
"Bro-bro you're up." Mable turned away from the red dot and tried to climb up on the couch to sit next to her brother. She was barely able to get up on the couch when they both heard someone talk.  
"Awww so cute." The pair turned to where they heard the voice. It was Wendy. Wendy walked up to Mable and helped her on the couch to sit next to Dipper.  
"Why is everything so huge." Dipper looked around once more. To him everything was gigantic.  
"Everything is the same size Dipper. You and Mable are just tiny now. It's so cute." Wendy awed in the twins cuteness. They were both so small that they fitted on one cushion of he couch. They small enough to share a cushion but not to small to fit in one hands that would be to small.  
The pair blushed at the compliment.

The hybrids of the world normal stand to two feet to five feet high. Dipper and Mable stood at three and half foot tall. Most children and teens stood between two and three feet near four feet tall. While the adults stood to four to five feet tall.  
It was later noted that Mable was an hyperactive hybrid cat while Dipper was the semi lazy and more relaxed hybrid cat. Although it would have been obvious that Mable would be a hyper active cat and that Dipper would be more relaxed. Dipper wasn't as active as Mable was. 

Throughout the entire nothing interesting really happened. Unless you count people who paid money just to look at them or pet them and interesting thing. SO yeah that was their day. Filled with people staring and petting them for no reason at all. Some onlookers stared at them with disgusted.  
Most hybrids if not all of them. Was occasion sold off in wither an underground auction or just a regular auction if it was legalized. A lot of people found it easier to sell an hybrid animal person in an underground auction without going through the trouble of the paper work just to sell a child hybrid cat. And that was just for a child. In an underground auction it was more secret and hidden from the law. But in reality the law knew. They just didn't bother to stop the trafficking of the hybrids. As long as it wasn't a human being they didn't care. Even if someone called the law about a kidnapping of a hybrid child or an adult they wouldn't go to their aid. In fact they don't care if they got sold off as a maid, butler or even a sex slave. No one really cared. No on did.   
If you let them the hybrid cats could sleep all day. If you let them.

-.-.-.

The next day Stan checked the mail and saw that the electric bill was even higher than normal. Wendy had to get a second job as well as Soos. For some reason their electric bill had went up greatly. Ford had tried to get a job in teaching at a local collage. While Stan continued to run the shop. And even then the money wasn't enough. He felt bad for what he had to. He didn't want to. But he knew what the people would go for, for an hybrid. He planned to take them to an underground auction and if he was going to do what he was going. Then he was going to make sure that it was someone he trusted to buy them. He knew he was going to hate himself. He already hates himself for even thinking it. But he knew that if he didn't then they would lose The Shack. Soos and Wendy would have an even hard time to make money to pay taxes and pay bills. Ford might lose his job. He couldn't risk that. He stuck with two choices. Lose The Shack or sell the twins. The best choice was to sell the twins. 

A few hours later Stan had carefully placed the twins in a large cat carrier. He really hated to do this but had no choice. He then headed out of the house to his car. "Stanley what is the meaning of this." Stan flinched when he heard his brother demanding on what he was doing.  
"Ford, we both know we have to do this. The bills for this place is getting higher and higher." Ford sighed.  
"I know but how do you plan to get them back." Ford knew this was the only choice as well. But he didn't want them to be sold of to people they didn't know. Or have any way of getting them back.  
"I asked someone to meet us at The Underground Auction to buy both of them so we could pay off this months bill. After that we get them back. Don't worry nothing bad will happen." Stanley hoped that nothing bad would happen.

-.-.-. 

Dipper woke up to see a frantic Mable pacing around in this suddenly small area. 'Wait, where am I? Where are we!' Dipper calmed himself an assumed that it was just a prank from their Grunkle Stan.  
"Mable calm down whats going on." Dipper has no idea as to what is going on an thought she might knew.  
"We're being sold off Dipper. Why, why would Grunkle Stan do this to us! WHY US?" Dipper is shocked to hear that their Grunkle was selling them in what he might thought was The Underground Auction.   
And now when they say The Underground Auction was underground they literally meant that there was an Auction underground. Now this Underground Auction was to hold even shadier deals, and to sell magic related items, and hybrids people\animals. And each item was very expensive. More expensive than the items at a normal Underground Auctions that only sold treasure, maps, people, and other normal items.   
Dipper watched as his sister became more panic by the second till they both heard foot steps stopping in front of the cage they were in.  
"Kids are you okay in there." It was their Grunckle Stan. He lifted the blanket a little from the side of the cage.  
"Why are you doing this to us Stan!" Dipper shouted at Stan demanding answers. He needed to know why.  
"Don't worry, you'll be home soon enough. I call someone we know to buy both you so me and everyone can pay off the bill and taxes. Once that is done they said they'll bring you guys home. Nothing to worry about." Stan seemed to have everything planned out. He was sure nothing was to go wrong. That everything would be okay.   
Mable sighed in relief wanting to believe in Stan. She trusted that Stan knew what he was doing and believed that she would go home soon. But Dipper on the other was a bit paranoid and going through the 'What if it fails' thing. He wanted to believe but there was so many thing that could happen. Like what if someone else bought them. What if they would sold separately. He didn't want to be anywhere without Mable. The thought of him being somewhere without someone he knows made him kind of scared.   
Stan finally calmed the twins down long enough. Just long enough for them to sold off. He was now a few feet away from the cage where the twin was being held in. Ford didn't go not wanting to see them being sold off despite that he was assured that they were going to get them back soon after. Ford even meet the person who was going to buy the twin and got their word that they would return them back home. So far everything was going okay. Nothing bad had happened. Yet.   
The twins was calmed and relaxed when Stan checked on them they were fast asleep. He guessed all that panicking wore them out and fell asleep. Stan wished he could fall asleep that fast.

After an hour or so it was their turn to be sold. The twins woke up with a sudden flash of light was right onto them. They were no longer in a cage but was gently held in a strangers arms. The two women and audience couldn't help but to awe when the twins cutely woke up. Not to long ago the two women and the man who was currently running the place stared in awe when they saw the twins sleeping right next to each other in the most cutest way as possible. They couldn't help but to take a picture of it with their phone. It was not their wallpaper for their phones.  
They people in the audience found it adorable when Dipper shied away from them. And found it cute when Mable stared at them in amazement. The biding started at one-hundred-thousand. The kept getting higher and higher till someone shouted. "TWO HUNDRED-MILLION FOR THE GIRL" The audience went silent. They knew they couldn't bet that price.   
Stan had assumed it was for both of them but was shocked when they only got Mable. They went to the back to pick her up.  
"Pacifica I thought you agreed to get them both. Why are you only buying Mable." Stan was angry.  
"My parents came with me. They would know something was up if i bought them both. But don't worry I plan to sneak her back to The Shack soon. With them keeping surveillance on me 24\7 it wont be anytime soon. But it will soon I just don't know when. I promise." Pracifica assured Stan that Mable would return home soon. For some reason, Preston and Percilla, Pacifica parents decided to show up with her. The pair began to worry as to who was going to but Dipper. They knew he was going to be terrified if she wasn't by his side.  
Both Stan and Pacifica peeked out onto the stage to see that Dipper was more than scared. The woman tried her best to keep the child calm and from leaping out of her arms long enough for him to be sold. But he kept moving around to much making it hard for her to hold him any longer. And with the audience screaming and bidding prices between two hundred million and three hundred million. It was only scaring Dipper more till someone put in for lump some of cash. "1 million dollars" For some reason no one dared to tried to out bid the man who bid One Million. Both Stan and pacifica was instantly drawn to a blond man in a yellow suit. For some reason he seemed familiar. It was like they knew him but couldn't place as to who he was. His name was on the tip of their tongue but couldn't quite figure out his name. A name so simple yet so easy to forget.   
Dipper was officially sold off to this blond man. Both the woman and Dipper walked off to a different room and the man followed shortly. 

\---

The man short blond hair with black underneath it. He wore black dress pants, a white button shirt, a pale yellow waist coat, and yellow tail coat with a brick pattern at the bottom. He also walked around with a cane for some reason.  
He soon entered the room he was lead to so he could pay the people so they could hand the money who auctioned the child off. He knew who he had bought. This man knew who this child was and knew who sold him and his sister off and he knew why. The electric bills on The Shack went up to more then they could pay. Even when the tourist came to pay to pet or hold them. It still still wasn't enough.   
The man stared at the child who was clinging onto the woman not wanting to look at him. "He must be shy." He knew Dipper wasn't shy he was scared. There was too many people in one room. Most cats are used to certain amount of number of people in one room. Most cats are very sociable and use to any amount number of people. Dipper was the type that used to a certain amount of people in one room. And The Underground Auction was way more than he could handle.   
The woman tried to remove Dipper's sharp fingernails from her clothing so she could hand him over to the man.  
"Here let me try." The man reached out to the Dipper to sooth him. He gently patted his head calming the cat child down. Then he took him of her hand craddling him in his arm. Dipper face was buried in the man shoulder. The man was now supporting the boy with one arm. Dipper was light. Like most hybrid animals most of their weight varies. He assumed that Mable must be a bit heavier in weight.  
Dipper continued to hide his face in the mans shoulder. He this rather cute on how he was hiding his face from him. His ears was flatten. His sharpen nails was digging into his suit causing holes to appear. He then gave a briefcase of the money to woman and left. 

\---

After Dipper was sold off Stan ran to the woman who was holding Dipper to ask who had bought him. Sadly the woman didn't know his name cause she didn't ask. With the way Dipper was acting she forgot to ask him his name. She handed him the brief case and went on her merrier way.  
Stan looked at Mable with concern. Pacifica was holding her like a parent would a child.   
"Bring her to The Shack as soon as you can." He knelt down to Mable's level and patter her head causing her to flatten her ears by instinct. "Mable you be safe alright. We'll find out who bough Dipper and hope we could persuade them to return him to us."   
"I hope you're right Grunckle Stan."  
"Don't you trust me Mable." It was the exactly the same words back when he brought Ford back.  
"I trust you Grunckle Stan." Stan sighed in relief and ruffled her hair knowing she was in good hands. He could trust Pacifica when it came to Mable. There wasn't anyone else he though of to help care for Mable in this kind of situation. "I'm trusting you on Pacifica." Stan stood up and look at the blonde girl.  
"You can trust me Stan. I'll make sure return home safe and sound." 

When Stan arrived home he told of what had happened. "Did you see who bought him?" Ford was shocked to hear that Pacifica didn't buy them both. In a way she was right. If she had gotten them both it would seem quiet suspicious of a girl who is trying to rebel against her parents.  
"No the place was dimly lite plus I didn't see the man. They must have been in a private booth of the Auction House." Stan assumed that the man was in a Private Room. "Plus the only place that was well lite was the stage." He added.  
Now the way The Underground Auction House was simple yet complex. The place was built a few feet underground hence the name The Underground Auction House. It was it literal and actual name. There is and Underground Auction House in each state of the Country. That mean that there is 50 Auction Houses in the United States. Now each one is designed differently but with the same structure.   
The Underground Auction House they went to seemed like a large theater room with private rooms. From where they lived it took roughly two to three hours to get to. The reason Stan went knew where to go was cause Ford sold a lot of magical items. He had seen the place once before and remembered the lay out.   
The entrance was like that of a subway entrance. But everyone knew what it really lead to. Unlike the subway entrance it was colored differently with the jumbled words that said Underground Auction House. After you walk down the stairs you enter the reception office. Where you have to call ahead a day or two before the auction takes place other wise your said Item will not be accounted for or even sold off. There no promise that they will give you your item back if you hand it over to them. The reception office was like and Hotels lobby and depending on how far you drove there were room like a Hotel for the guest to stay in. Each room was the same. And each room had it's own privacy meaning that there was no cameras in the rooms and each room was soundproof. Meaning that if you want to kill someone that would be a perfect place. The worker of said "Hotel" would expertly dispose of the body and ride of any evidence left behind so it would be tracked back to The Auction Hotel.The auction room was behind the reception desk. Above it made it seem like a normal Hotel. It was called The U.G.A Hotel which stands for The Underground Auction Hotel. Some people just calls it The Underground Hotel. As stated earlier each room was sound proof. Each room held a secret. Now the auction room it'self was like a theater room. That stage was large. Large enough for an Opera to be held on. There chairs in front of the stage. If you look you would see the private room or booths depending on how you see it. These both was blocked off from onlookers down below my one way mirrors. The rooms was fancy like. Two chairs, a bucket between them. The room was very well lite like the stage room. Each room was the same but slightly different. The private rooms was also soundproof. No one wanted to know what goes on behind the closed door. All the workers knew that they hated to clean the rooms that be used for a specific entertainment. Behind the stage and curtains is where they held the items to be sold off. It was separate by item and hybrid. For magical items. They were separated by how magic and how powerful said item was. The hybrids were separated by type, age, and gender, unless they are twins then they try to sell them together not liking to separate family for some reason. There was also rooms in the back for the sellers to stay in. The room it self was a rounded room. In the center was television screen next to each other. One facing each room. Each room was the same. It was built just like the private room in the auction room. But it was made for the sellers. The sellers could even buy what other sellers are selling. But it would be more anonymous than the other sellers.   
Ford didn't like not knowing who had bought Dipper. How were they going to find him. It could have been anyone. Who had bought him.  
"Are you sure you didn't see as to who had bought him." Ford wanted to know if they had left anything out.  
"Well we did someone. They had their backs to us when they were following the woman to a different room to trade the cash and goods. So we really didn't get to see their face. Ford it could have been anyone in California." Stan knew Ford wanted to find Dipper.   
"You're right Stan. Let's just hope that Dipper finds his way home to us." It was the only thing they could do now. Hope that he would find hid way back to them.

-.-.-.

Dipper woke a few hours after he was bought by the unknown man. When he woke up he was in a queen sized bed. The bed was soft. He was at the moment the only one in the room. He had no idea where the person who had bought him was.  
'Where am I' Dipper looked around the room. It was a nice room as well. Next to the bad was two end tables. A oak wood desk. On the other side of the bed was a dresser. Next to the end table was a door to which he assumed was either a closet or a bathroom. There was also a door next to the other end table. In front of him was a fireplace with a mantle. Above it was a flat screen TV.   
'Who lives here. Who owns this place.' As if on queue the blond man walked in.   
"Looks who's up. Finally, I though you would sleep all day. Although if let a cat hybrid or a normal cat they would do just that." The man walked up to Dipper and picked him up letting him sit on his arm. "Let's get you feed alright." The man stated and walked out of the room.  
Dipper was now sitting on the mans forearm, his hand clinging onto the mans jacket for dear life. A few mins later they walked into the kitchen. The pulled an open can of tuna in front of him. Dipper stared at it like it was about to go somewhere. The man then placed Dipper on the kitchens islands counter then picked up the can of tuna and put some on his finger. He wonder if Dipper would reach out to it. And that's what he did. Dipper reached out for the mans hand sniffed it and had accidentally bite the mans finger trying to get the small bit of tuna off his finger.   
The man internally laughed cause he founded pain to be hilarious. He didn't want to give out as to who he was just yet. He wanted to see if Dipper could figure it out for himself as to who he was.   
Dipper looked up at the mans face which to him appeared in pain for some reason. He had no idea why though. The boy still had no idea as to who he was. But it's was like they have meet before. It was like they have crossed paths before. He couldn't place where they have meet before. His name was on the tip of tongue but couldn't quiet say it. Was because he couldn't say it or he didn't want to say it. He, himself, didn't know. 

\---

When Dipper bite his finger on accident he tried his best not to burst out laughing from the pain cause he founded pain to be hilarious. He didn't wanted to see how long it would take for Dipper to found out who he was. Bill smirked knowing it was going to be a while before Dipper found out. Or before someone said his name in his presence. Which ever comes first but in the end his expression would be the same.  
"Okay kid that hurt. Don't do it again." Dipper looked at Bill with confusion.  
"Don't do what again." Dipper's innocently wondered what Bill was talking about. He had no idea that he had accidentally bite Bill's finger. Bill looked and saw that Dipper had no idea as to what he was talking about.  
"Never mind kid." He knew he wasn't going to get it. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small cat collar. Dipper's eyes widen a bit. He didn't want to have a collar on him. He didn't like the idea and Bill knew it to.  
It took some time to get the collar around Dipper's neck cause he was squirming around to much. He wanted to make sure the collar wasn't to lose or to tight on him. So in all it took around three or four mins. He finally got the kid to sit still. Mostly because he and Dipper was sitting on the floor. Wit Dipper sitting between his legs and with his right leg holding him down like it was seat belt so he could finally get the collar on. The collar it'self was a dark shade of blue with a Pine Tree tag on the metal ring of the collar.   
"YOU'RE FREE KID!" Bill let Dipper go to let him roam around the place. He wasn't to worried though. Most of the rooms he didn't want Dipper to enter was on the third floor of his house.   
Bill watched as Dipper explored the first floor of the house. He explored the kitchen, the dinning room, the living room, the library, and his office. The only he couldn't explore was the basement. There was to many secrets in there. So he had the door locked so Dipper wouldn't go down there. He was also glad that Dipper couldn't climb stair yet. He wasn't use walking around with a tail just yet.   
Every now and then Dipper would accidentally step on his on tail causing him to fall over. Bill found it hilarious when he would fall flat on his face or butt. He would laugh loudly making Dipper feel embarrassed. 

Bill watched as he explored every inch of the first floor and saw how tired he was. He couldn't help but aw in the cuteness that is Dipper when he yawned and rubbed his eyes. Bill was now sitting in a chair reading a book when he felt a pair of tiny hands struggling to climb onto his lap. He picked him and placed him on his lap. Dipper's face was buried into Bill's chest making him blush by a lot. It was too cute. He wanted to say something but he really didn't want to move. It was a crime to move when a cat is sleeping on you like a bed. It was Cat Logic. Bill sighed letting the tired cat sleep while he continued to read his book.   
He figured that he had a long tired, and probably stressful day. Being accidentally turned into a cat boy, then being sold off to pay bills. Exploring a new territory that he wasn't used. It was hard to say if he had a good day or a bad day.   
Bill had finished reading the chapter of the book he was reading. He book marked the next chapter and placed it on a end table that was next to his chair. Bill was also a bit tired from watching the boy explore the entire first floor and from reading. So he lend his head back and closed his eyes. The next thing that had happened was that he fell asleep, with a sleeping cat Dipper on his lap. His left arm on the boys back and right arm on the arm chair. If anyone had saw this they would have taken a picture of it. It was to cute not too take a picture of it.


	2. The Northwest Mansion

\--Both Mable and Pacifica watched Stan leave from The Underground Auction House. Mable cling onto Pacifica's shirt as if she was going to fall. Pacifica patted the top of her head to calm her down cause her nails was now piercing into her skin.   
-"Calm down Mable. I'm sure they will found out who bought Dipper and they will get him back. I'm sure of it." Pacifica assured her in hopes she would calm down a bit.  
-"I hope you're Pacifica." Mable loosen her nails and looked up at the blonde with her big brown eye. Pacifica couldn't help but to blush a bit. It was to cute. Everything about the cat girl was cute. She and Dipper were the only people who tried to be her friends.   
-"Why don't we go to my house now and relax. I'm sure Stan and Ford will think of a plan once Stan is home. After all Gravity Falls is an hour or so away." pacifica walked out of The Underground Auction House with the girl in her arms. Her parents was in a private room so they had eyes on her. When they saw the Mable as a cat girl they glared in disgust. They thought they were better than everyone and tried to raise their daughter into thinking the same as them. She almost would have if Dipper and Mable hadn't showed up to Gravity Falls.  
\--Pacifica saw her parents glare at Mable in disgust. They didn't want anything to do with her. The only reason they went was to make sure that she didn't try and do anything suspicious or try to run away to someplace else.

\--A few hours later they arrived back to the Northwest Mansion. The place seemed bigger now to the cat girl. The Northwest was big that took months to build. Pacifica soon went up to room to put a collar on Mable that she had bought some time ago. It was easy to put the collar on her. If you consider her struggling and wiggling about easy. It took about 5 five minutes to get the cat girl to sit still and adjust to collar to fit her.  
-"Okay were done here Mable. You can finally quit freaking out on me." Pacifica flipped her hair behind her shoulder.   
-Mable looked at her and fiddled with the bell that was on the metal ring of the collar. "Sorry, It's just that I never wore a collar before you know?" Pacifica couldn't help but to blush on how cute Mable was. Watching her hold her long hair tail and twirl the fur in her finger while looking down at her feet was really cute and the way she pouted made her look even cuter. It was hard not to blush over such cuteness  
\--Mable looked up and saw that Pacifica was blushing madly. "Is everything okay, your face is red. You're not sick are you" Mable asked an innocent question while still looking adorable with her head tilted.  
-"Yes, I'm find. Why don't you look around the place." Pacifica looked away holding her nose in case her nose started to bleed. She couldn't take such cuteness any longer.  
-"Alright then!" Mable ran out of the room but not tripping over her tail first falling face first on the carpet.  
-Mable are you okay!" Pacifica ran up to the girl and help her up.  
"I'm fine I guess it will take some time to get use to walking or running with this cat tail." Mable just laugh off her pain.   
\--Pacifica sighed glad that Mable wasn't hurt to much. Mable's long hair tail was going to be difficult to keep well maintained and clean. It was going to be much more difficult for the staff to keep the house clean with cat fur all over the place now. And since Mable was long haired type it wasn't going to be easy. Pacifica watched as Mable explored the floor that her room was on with curious eyes.  
\--"You there." Pacifica called over a worker that help keeping the house clean.  
\--"Yes ma'am. Is there anything you need" The worker stood in front of her.  
\--"I've recently bought a cat hybrid and she's a long hair type so you need to go to the store and buy a pet safe vacuum that could vacuum up long haired fur." The worker nodded and went to do as she had asked of them.  
\--Pacifica watched as Mable explore the entire second floor with awe. She never seen Pacifica's house only the grand foyer that they held that party some time ago. It was the only time she saw the only time she saw the inside of her house. And her she was now exploring the second floor of her house. There wasn't much on the second floor just bedrooms, two bathrooms, a pool table room, a small lounge room, a small library, and a art room. Mable didn't think she was read to climb up or down the stairs till she got used to walking with a cats tail.  
\--Pacifica thought how she looked when saw each room with awe. Her tail swishing back forth with amusement.   
-"Hey, Mable you hungry yet. I mean you have been looking around the floor for quite some time now."  
-"YEAH LETS EAT SOME FOOD!" Mable ran up to the blonde. She tripped on her long hair tail falling right on top of Pacifica. Pacifica couldn't help but to blush again. Everything she did was cute. Mable sat up sitting on the blonde stomach. "OH MY GOSH ARE YOU OKAY!" Mable shouted freaking out her tail poffed.  
-"Mable I'm okay but can you get off of me." Mable notice that she was sitting on the blondes stomach she got up as fast as she could and apologized in a fast manner. "Mable it's okay no need to freak out okay. You can do that over the food. Let's go eat already." Mable node her head and follow the blonde a few steps behind her. Pacifica lead the cat girl to the kitchen where food was already made. Pacifica had told the staff in the kitchen to get some food ready for her and for two nekos ready. She thought she was going to get both Mable and Dipper but didn't think that her parents would go with her to The Underground Auction. So now there is more food for two people eat. It was mostly Mable's favorite and a few of Dipper's favorite food. She didn't tell the staff to get ride of some of the food since she was to caught up watching Mable exploring the second floor she didn't want her getting into thing and possibly getting hurt  
\--The pair soon entered the dinning room where tons of food that looked like they just got done cooking waiting for them to eat. The smell made Mable want to drool. There was so man good smelling food the aroma smelled like a good restaurant to eat at. Like a typical Northwest only the best for the best. The family expects nothing but the best from their workers.   
\--After they ate both the girl went to the living room. It was spacious with a large fireplace and mantel in the center of the room with two big chairs in front of it with a small round end table in the middle of the two chair. Behind them was large books shelves with different types of books that looks like the haven't been touched. Mable assume that they have never been read and was just for show or something. There were also two leather couches facing each other with a coffee table in the middle and a rung underneath the table. On the other side of the fireplace was a large flat screen TV. In front of the TV was a couch in the shape of an L in front of that was small square table. The walls on the TV side of living room was made of glass unlike the side that had the fireplace. There was also a bar that had different kinds of drinks and snacks. Near the bar was a set of stairs that lead to different area that would have a view of the living room. Up the stair was bookshelves the lined the walls and some table in front them with four chairs for each table.  
\--Mable stared in awe at how large the living room was. It was adorable as she ran around the living room and slowly climb up the stair and gripping the railing as if she was going to fall an second or like if the room would shift anytime soon. After she had made it upstairs she ran corner to corner in the upstairs area and then to the railing that over looked the living room.  
-"This room is amazing which room is it Pacifica!" Mable looked through the glass window wall.  
-"This is the Living room. It also doubles as a waiting room. And up their could be the library. Well to me at less. I'm the main one the reads the books here my parents just have to books just for show. And when someone comes over the just have open to a random page to make it look like the read when in reality they don't. The current book I'm is called 'How to Kill A Mockingbird written' by Harper Lee." Pacifca looked at Mable as the cat girl stared at her from where she was standing.  
-"What's it about." Mable didn't know that the blonde was a literate in literature.  
-"Oh the book itself is very interesting. Set in the small Southern town of Maycomb, Alabama, during the Depression, To Kill a Mockingbird follows three years in the life of 8-year-old Scout Finch, her brother, Jem, and their father, Atticus--three years punctuated by the arrest and eventual trial of a young black man accused of raping a white woman. I'm on the second chapter of the book though. I finished reading Cinder by Marssia Myers. The ending was easily spotted from miles away."  
-"And what is that book about." Mable was starting to enjoy hearing Pacifica talk about books like it was her passion.  
-"Cinder is about Humans and androids crowd the raucous streets of New Beijing. A deadly plague ravages the population. From space, a ruthless Lunar people watch, waiting to make their move. No one knows that Earth’s fate hinges on one girl. Cinder, a gifted mechanic, is a cyborg. She’s a second-class citizen with a mysterious past, reviled by her stepmother and blamed for her stepsister’s illness. But when her life becomes intertwined with the handsome Prince Kai’s, she suddenly finds herself at the center of an intergalactic struggle, and a forbidden attraction. Caught between duty and freedom, loyalty and betrayal, she must uncover secrets about her past in order to protect her world’s future. I'm going to get the rest of the series when I get the money to buy them." Mable enjoyed hearing Pacifcia talk about all the books she read and is going to read. Such as the rest of the Lunar Chronicles, Faust, What The Night Knows, Witch Way, and other books as such. Pacifica enjoyed reading. No one knew that her pass time would be in the small library reading books that her parents bought only to be decoration. At first she had no interest in them. Till she read The Selection by Kiera Cass. After reading the series she began to read the other books that the library had. She also began to write some novels of her own and posted them online. She also had an editor to proof read them and fix any spelling error or grammar she did. She was getting better and better till she their was no grammar errors. There was still a few misspelled word every now and then.  
-The pair talked for hour upon hours. Pacifica was now sitting on a couch on the upper floor of the living room with the cat girl resting her head on the blondes lap listening to her speak with excitement about all the books she had read and all the books she will read.   
-The two girls then fell asleep after hours and hours of sleeping. The maid of the house saw the pair and awe about how cute they look. The two had a few stack of books around them. The staff was a bit happy that at less someone in the family read the books and not just kept them as decoration in the house. She left the small library and came back with a blanket and placed it over the two girls. Mable's head was resting on Pacifica's shoulder and her head was on top of Mable's. If she had a camera she would take a picture of it. It was to cute to not have a picture of it. But sadly she didn't have her phone or a camera on her.  
\--The maid placed all the books back in its rightful spot. She knew that Pacifica's parents didn't like it when the books are moved. They never read them. The just collected them for decoration.  
\--A few hours later her parents came home and they pair sleeping on the couch on the upper floor of the living room. "Pacifica Elise Northwest, what is the meaning of this." It was her father who rudel woke the two girls up from the sleep. The two girl blushed as the noticed the position they were in and looked away from each other.  
-"Pacifica, you should now as to sleep next to, to a hybrid. You should be ashamed of yourself. Go to your room." Pacifica's mother and father loath the fact that the pet she had was a hybrid. But deep down was proud that she bought a hybrid to order around. They were conflicted.   
-"And as for you." The older male reached out to grab Mable's cat ear but couldn't cause she flatten her ears. So he just grabbed the girls wrist. "You're sleeping outside. Like a pet should."  
-"Dad you can't do that. It's going to rain tonight. And she is still technically a child so it would considered hybrid child abuse. I mean imagine if any sympathizer saw you. Your reputation would be ruined." Her father paused. They were standing in front of the backdoor.   
-"You're right I don't need a sympathizer breathing down my neck for something stupid over a mere hybrid. Fine you can stay indoors for the night." He hated how so many sympathizer are able to get around like their ninjas or something. People with no lives it was like they were out to ruin his life or something.  
-"It can't be just for rainy days dad. If they found out that you only let her indoor on rainy day the word will spread all of the media. Even on Wall Street Journal. You know how they get dad." Pacifica was putting a good argument.  
-"Fine she can sleep in door. I really hate WSJ. They never learn to leave me alone. Them pest." Both her mother and father walked away from the two girls.  
-"Looks like you're an indoor cat Mable." Pacifica grabs Mable's hand a blushed a bit. She really liked Mable in a way. Mable was the only other than Dipper that tried to understand her. Mable even taught her about sharing. Mable taught her lots of new words that her parents never taught. In a way Mable became her everything. She wanted to right by her.   
-"Yay." Mable cheered and threw her hand in the air and hugged Pacifica. This made the blonde blush a bit since she around five feet tall and Mable being three feet tall her face was straight up in her chest. Mable was to happy to notice and nuzzled her head into the blondes chest making her blush even harder. Mable then looked up at the blonde not knowing why her face was all red.  
-"Hey are you okay. You're face kept getting red all the time. Are you feeling ill or something." Mable always focused on other people love life but had never focused on her own love life. So the obvious signs for how Pacifica felt towards her went flying over her head. Pacifica didn't mind though as long as Mable was happy she was happy. She felt if she said about how she felt towards the cat girl their friendship would be ruined. She was scared the Mable didn't feel the same as her. She didn't want to ruin what little friendship they had. So she didn't say anything about how she felt towards her. The only person who knew how she towards Mable was Dipper. He kept telling her to tell Mable how she felt. Easy for him to say since it took him a long time to tell Wendy how he felt only for her to turn him down. But they were still friends in the end. Nothing changed between the two. But that was them, she was worried that Mable wouldn't want to be friends anymore. She was worried that she would never want to see her ever again.  
-"No reason. It's just kind of warm here. Anyway it's kind of late why don't we head to bed for the night you can sleep in my room tonight." Mable nodded her head again in a happy manner.  
-"Sure it and maybe you can read to me. It will be fun hearing you read something." Mable had enjoyed hearing the blonde talk about book and writing a online novel.  
-"I guess I don't see why not." Pacifica held the cat girls hand to help walk up the stairs to her room.   
-"Hey Pacifica what was all that back there about." Mable had no idea about Wall Street Journal. She was mostly outside hanging out with her friends to worry about social media.  
-"Don't worry about it, it's not like the people WSJ now where we live anyway but dad doesn't know that. So I use that against him to leave me alone on most thing. Wall Street Journal along with other social medias did try to dirty his name at one point or another. But since they have no idea where we really live it just kind of fun to see him panic over nothing." The blonde laughed a bit and so did Mable. "I mean if you think about it Gravity Falls isn't on any map so how is any social media suppose to find you if the said location is not on a map."  
-"I suppose you have a point there. If it's not on a map then you can't be found." Both the girls walked slowly up the stair chating away til they reached her room. Luckily her room wasn't far off from the stairs.  
\--Earlier that day Mable never actually looked around Pacifica's room. The room it'self wasn't like any room she ever saw. The room was divided in two. The part of the room they entered was the area she slept in. The bed is queen sized bed with curtains on it on the left side of the bed was an open door, on the right was windo for some reason along with a chair. Next to the chair was a polished wood dresser. There was also a small reading desk. Mable walked through the door that lead to the other side of Pacifica's room. There was a fainting couch next to lamp they were in front of a window. There was clear ceiling chair with a foot stool in the middle of the area. There was another desk in between to windows. On the desk was lap top that was closed, on the right side was a shelf that had three baskets in it underneath in was some books an old style phone and some other things. On top of it was some potted plants with a water bottle next to them. There was a small round table with two chair at an angle next to each other. The wall across from the desk was three bookshelves that she herself had bought with some books she bought. Next to them was a counter with a few shelves above them. One of the shelves beneath the counter had four baskets with yarn, a sewing machine and knitting needles. The other side was just blank paper and some mystery books.  
-"Why don't you pick out a book to read." Mable almost forgot that she was at Pacifica's house and in her room.  
-"Oh right." Mable looked up and down on the blonde's bookshelf. One book caught her eye and that was the Throne of Glass series. "How about this one Pacifica!" She carefully pulled out the first book of the series.   
-"Sure I don't see why not. I haven't read that one yet so it will be interesting for the both of us." Mable cheered excited that she get to read a book series with Pacifica.  
-"Let's go to my bed so I can start reading the book." Mable ran to the area where the bed with Pacifica walked behind. The pair hoped into the bed and comfortable as the could to read the book. Pacifica was sitting up while Mable lied down facing Pacifica.  
-"Are you ready Mable. I can't say if it will be a good series or not. But you know I had never read a terrible book before." Pacifica opened up the book to begin reading to the cat girl.  
\--Both Mable and Pacfica agreed to read a chapter a night to build up suspense. It was sometime later when Pacifica finished reading the first chapter Mable was already asleep when the placed the book down.  
-'I guess it's time for me to sleep too.' Pacifica lied down under the covers facing Mable and soon drifted off to sleep. It was an eventful day for the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to look up pictures to get an idea for the mansions living room and for Pacifica's bedroom.  
> I actual have read Cinder and have the Throne of Glass series. To bad I only read when I'm bored or something.  
> I wanted to make Pacifica to at less have to intelligence of some kind and literature seemed the like the best kind for her. I mean no one would suspect that Pacifica would be a literate in literature.   
> This is just basically a two days worth of writting. I didn't work on it all that much Thursday. Was lazy that day.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter on what Mable and Pacifica. I don't really ship the two all that much but I hope I did good for those who do ship the two together.


	3. It's was Bill all along!

\--After Stan told Ford what he knew Ford he went down to the basement and paced around wondering who might have bought Dipper from The Auction House. The list of people had been narrowed down a bit. From what Stan had told him he was in a private booth in The House. Meaning this man had money to spend. Their dimension was the only Dimension that had an Underground Auction house that didn't follow legal standards so it was and everyday thing where people from another world to buy thing that their world didn't have. So the list was easily to maintain. On it was Bud or Gedieon Gleeful, The Gleeful Twins, or Bill Cipher. He ruled out Bill since he didn't believe that he could have a human body. He also ruled out Bud and Gedieon since neither of them was blond. So that left with the Gleeful Twins. He wasn't to sure as to why it would be them. For some reason his mind wondered back to Bill. It could have been Bill he just wasn't sure. What would Bill want with Dipper? It made no sense once so ever.  
\--His best choice was to go to Reverse Falls and see if the Gleeful Twins had got Dipper. But what would need of Dipper. Would be for their show or something else. The more he thought the more about his suspicion about the Gleeful Twin came into doubt. His train of thought kept going to Bill Cipher for some reason. There was no way Bill could attend the auction at The Underground Auction House unless he took someones body and attend the auction. He didn't know what to think. But what he did think was how glad he was that him and family didn't encounter Bill again after the apparent sock puppet incident. He wasn't to sure about that.  
\--His mind kept wondering back to Bill he wanted to know what he was planning. Knowing Bill he should've done at less something by now. Just what was Bill planning. Ford paced back and forth from his desk to the elevators door.  
\--He didn't know what to think anymore. The thought between The Geeful Twins and Bill Cipher was pestering him to greatly.  
\--While that was happening Stan was wondering if Bill was behind it. But it's not like Bill was a pet person. Was he?   
\--Neither Stan or Ford could stand the fact that they had no idea who got Dipper. They swore to protect them after their parents had died. Their parents had friends who were hybrids they didn't mind them being around. 

\---

\--During that time a light was flashed into Dippers eyes. He was sitting still on stool in the kitchen as woman in in a white coat continued to flash a light into his face then into his mouth and ears.  
-"Well Rehcip , you got yourself a health cat child on your hands here. Don't know how you got your hands on a healthy one." The woman had long wavy black hair with her left covered in bandages. Dipper assumed her eye was either injured or was blinded in the left eye.  
-"Got him at an auction." Bill stated proudly. It like he was proud on what he did. The vet just looked at him and shook her head.  
-"Anyway you cat is health a child and at a good age of 15 years old. His birthday is at the end of August." She stated making his ears perk up surprised that she got it right.  
-"Oh did I get it right. To be honest I was just guessing." This surprised Dipper even more. The woman just took a shot in the dark and was right about it.  
-"Yea you did. Anyway William was it? Since the majority of hybrids have a their systems of that of a normal animal finding one with a human system is rare so it's hard to tell if Dipper here has a human system or a cat system so just to be on the safe side be careful on what you feed him. So that means no corn for the boy until I figure out on weather or not if his system is that of a cats or a humans." She ask not sure. "Also if you want to give him milk make sure you don't give to much, to much of it will mess his stomach up. Be sure to give an regular flee bath at less once a week. Maintain his health and you wont have to worry about going to vet other than having a monthly check up."  
\--Dipper did not enjoy hearing flee bath. It's not like he had flees so there was no need for a flee bath. He watched as his owner William and the hybrid vet chat about the bills of his check up. Since it was only a check up it wasn't all that expensive for his owner. He wondered how much money the man had to be able to afford to buy with the money he had and to be able to pay for the bills in the house they live in.  
\--They hybrids of the world would often time would either have systems of an animal or that of an humans. The percentage of the hybrids with animal like systems is 99.9% of the world meaning one 00.1% of the worlds hybrids have a human like systems making them rare to find. Hybrids are commonly sold in The Underground Auction House since in the they don't check to see in the hybrids have a human or animal systems as a normal auction house would.  
\--The underground Auction House make a few percentage more money than a normal auction house since The Underground Auction House holds more illegal item than a normal auction house.   
\--Bill already knew that Dipper had a human system since he was turned into a hybrid. Bill could also turn him back into a human again but he didn't want to do so. He enjoyed having Dipper as a cat boy.   
\--Bill friends thought it would be a good idea to show up unannounced for a party they want to throw. They were all in their human like form. The one who bust in the kitchen had a short hot pink hair. Like Bill she had one of her eyes covered in an eye she wore a long pink sweater with a long silky white gloves underneath the long sleeves and pair of black shorts. Thought it was hard to say since they were hidden by the sweater. She also white boots on that went to her mid thigh. She was being very friendly with William in Dipper opinion. He didn't know but he wanted hiss at the unknown female that was getting to friendly with the blond male.  
\--William told Dipper to stay put while him and the female went to a different room for a chat he didn't know what they were chatting about and he wanted to know. But he couldn't move from his spot cause he was told not to move from where he was sitting. 

\---

\--Bill pulled Pyronica into the next room after telling Dipper to stay where he was sitting. "Pyronica what are you doing here!" He demanded he knew that they would show up sooner or later but not this soon. He figured that since she was here the others were as well. "Also where are the others?"  
\--Pyronica looked at with a questionable look. "We heard you bought a hybrid cat boy from and auction and we wanted to see him. And we wanted to party cause Teeth betted that he would catch it and eat it." Pyronica and Bill has a complex relationship of an on again off again kind of thing. They could never make up their minds on weather or not if they want to be together or not and they refuse to date anyone else but each other but would never stay together for long. Like maybe two months or so, it never last long for the two.  
\--Bill just stared at the female demon like she was crazy. "Also isn't that Dipper in there?" She wasn't to sure if she saw right. "And if it is why did he seem like he was about to scratch my eyes out."  
-"Yes, it is, that's Dipper Pines but I want to see how long it take for him to know that it's me. You are to not ruin my game with him you got it."  
\--Bill wanted to see his reaction when he found out that he was bought by the demon who used him a puppet when his sister tried to impress that Gabe guy when she was doing that Sock Opera thing some time ago. He didn't care how long ago it was all he knew that the kids birthday was coming and he wanted t keep up the facade if being a kind person to the kid and he didn't want his so called friends or his on again off again girlfriend snooping her nose into his business. He had to think his plan through he was defeated by the twin twice once in Stan's mindscape and again at the Sock Opera he wasn't going to be defeated again. Not by Pine Tree. When he saw that his Pine Tree had been turned into a cat and was being sold at the auction he had to buy him. He didn't about the price he just wanted him. He figure that if he got him on his side to be depended on him and no one else then he could use the boy to rule the world.   
\--Since Dipper was a cat and cats don't take orders from anyone Dipper decided to walk around the place he had already explored when he bumped into Teeth.  
-"Well look here. This must be Bill's new pet." Teeth blurted it out.  
-'Bill, as in Bill Cipher!' Dipper panic and thought very loudly. Bill had heard what Dipper thought and had cringed a bit. He suspected that it was Teeth who had said it. 

\---

-'BILL, AS IN BILL CIPHER!' Bill heard him panic a bit and had cringed a bit.   
-"What is it Bill?" Pyronica was sitting in the chair next to him while Bill continue to stand.  
-"I'm going to guess that Teeth told Dipper as to who I was." Bill banged his head on the wall. When Pyronica walked up to him and told him "You know if he hasn't told him you Last name you could use a fake one."  
-"That's a brilliant idea. Let's hope that he hasn't or tried to eat him yet." Bill pulled the pink hair woman close and kissed her and ran out of the dinning room to where Teeth and the others were leaving the now blushing pink demon.  
\--Bill soon walked in the living room where Teeth and the other henchmaniacs along with Dipper was at. "BILL Cipher, I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN IT WAS YOU!" Dipper clenched his fist and Teeth was sweating. Luckily all the henchmaniacs were in human form.  
-"You're right kid, my name is Bill I can assure you that it's really Rehpic. I know it's a weird name buts it's a family name. I even have the birth certificate to prove it." Dipper was unsure whether or not to believe him. It was after all Bill Cipher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason it wasn't posted last week was cause I tried and wanted to try for each chapter to be in character POV like it would go from Bill's and Dipper's to Pacifica's and Mable's to Stan and Ford's. Since it was kind of hard to it in Stan and Ford's i might just have them to be in a small part of Pacifica and Mable's or Bill and Dipper's part. Like it would show what they are doing and them trying to plan out on who got Dipper and how to find him. But other than that they will hardly be in the story.  
> Also to let you guys know the chapters wont be as long as it use to. And since the only format of writing is either with the Notpad or with the wordpad so I'm going with the WordPad since it will be a bit easier for me to type and stuff.   
> Also Teeth nearly blew it.


	4. Is this temporary?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's what there bathroom I tried so poorly to describe   
> >> http://home.southcn.com/h/images/attachement/jpg/site4/20151203/16/14329461749804849808.jpg  
> .  
> >>https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/DXTkOiXlIuhVEt4r_KYs7HB52-b1WeM-4xB9rk21bduibMCKpAb5UrkueNCvqYCQOjTyIvGANIYPNTEohWUSoI2UYPNOF9kSJe-cy4hbOK4kCgwUmg2dm9Ul-Q

\--Pacifica had gotten her personal vet to see if Mable was healthy hybrid, she had no worries about it though. She already knew Mable was somewhat healthy. With her drinking all that Mable juice and adding tons of glitter into her food it was a mystery on how she was alive. She was just curious on whether or not if she had a human system or a cat system.  
\--She could tell that the man dislike hybrids and had threaten him that if he didn't do his job properly he wouldn't work in Vet in country as long as he lives. He couldn't risk losing his job for the Northwest so he did job properly despite not liking hybrids.  
-"I really don't have any experience on Hybrids. Just be lucky my father was a doctor." He really didn't like hybrids for some reason.  
-"Excuse me I didn't quit hear you over the sound of you losing your job!" The man flinched at the sound of Pacifica shouting.  
\--After some time he gave Mable an A on being healthy. "She's a healthy cat child. Can't tell if she has a human system or not. You would have call a professional at that if you want to be sure. So till we find out. No cheese, No chocolate, and No milk for them. The majority of cats in the world tend to be lactose intolerant. And that includes cream. Unless you want her to have diarrhea and a smelly bathroom." He gave basically wrote a list on it was raw eggs, fat trimming and bones, candy/gum, chocolate, caffeine, grapes/raisins, dairy products of any kind, onions/garlic/chives, and tuna. He included that tuna juice was okay since there wasn't that much in one can.  
\--Both girl watch as he went on his way to do whatever he does. "Man it's hard to tell if he is legit about this list or not. It's like he googled it or something." Pacifica place the list on the kitchen counter. "Anyway till we find out what system you have. None of that MableJuice okay." Mable nodded and followed after her.  
\--Pacifica lead Mable to the bathroom. "Alright Mable I don't know how long it's been since you bathed but you need a bath. And to be sure you don't have flees. A flee bath." Mable cringed hearing the flea bath.  
-"Why do I have to. That shampoo is going to smell so bad!" Pacifica started to run the bath water for the cat girl.  
-"I am very aware of that Mable but you have to. I know you know how to bath yourself so you have to wash you hair and tail with the flee shampoo, and I will notice if it's not used or try to make it look used. " Mable pouted in a childish manner.  
\--Pacifica sighed a bit and rubbed her face "Please Mable, do it for me." This shocked Mable since she never heard Pacifica say please in her life. Plus she couldn't say no to her face.  
-"Fine, but only for you." Pacifica kissed Mable's cheek and thanked her and left her to do her own thing.  
\--Pacifica left the bathroom and went to her room. She sighed and sat on the bed and open one of the draw of her end table where he cellphone was. She was planning on just reading when her phone rang.  
-"Hello, Stan. ... Mable she's fine, she taking a bath at the moment. You want to do what! I can try to get the record but what are the chances that the guy used his real name. The chances are slim but I can try to get the records from the Auction House. Please as long as they have money going to them they don't care. Although they would make more money if they checked to see if the hybrids had a human system or not. Although those are rare. You don't know. Hybrids with normal person digestive system is hard to find. Like only one percent of the worlds hybrids have a normal persons digestive system. Seriously Stan you need to be more smarter about this. Fine, I'll let you talk to her after she gets out of the shower. You know they always have eyes on me. Well except for my room of course. I'll have her call you as soon as she out of the bathroom. Good point. Why didn't you buy any cloths that fitted her and handed them to me at the auction. Hello, Stan, you still there." She hung up after she heard the dial tone.  
\--Pacifica then pulled out a long short leave button up shirt and a thin belt and headed towards the bathroom. She had forgotten that she didn't have any cloths that fitted Mable.  
-"Mable once you're you can wait in my room. I have to run by the clothing store real quick." Pacifica open the bathroom door. "Here you can wear this shirt till I get back. I guess you're lucky that your cloth shrank with you." She noticed that Mable was being uncharacteristically quiet. "Anyway I'll be back okay. Don't worry I'll get something that say Mable okay."  
-"Okay." Pacifica left the bathroom. She wasn't sure as to why Mable was being quiet.

\---

\--Mable grumbled as soon as Pacifica left the bathroom. She really didn't want a flee bath, but it was for her. Mable looked around the bathroom, the bathroom was large. Both the floor and the tub was made of marble. The tub had four pillars made of marble for some reason, five towels on both side of the tub, there was two benches as well, the sink was marble as well. She was amazed but then again the Northwest did enjoy having expensive stuff.  
\--After some time Pacifica came in telling her that she was going out to the store to get her some cloths. For some reason she got embarrassed on being naked in front of her friends. She didn't know why though. Pacifica placed a white button up shirt on the sink and left saying she would be back later.  
\--Mable soaked in the tub for a few extra minutes after putting the flee shampoos in her hair and tail, she just sat there looking around like a confused child. After some time thinking she got, dried off, and put on the shirt that fitted her like a dress or a nightgown and put the belt around her waist. She dried her hair and tail and waited in Pacifica's room.  
\--'Man, I'm tired. How long did she say she'll be gone. I guess there won't be any harm in taking a nap till she gets back.' Mable climb on the bed and got under the covers and took a nap till Pacifica got back. 

\---

\--Mable was already asleep when Pacifica came back. She saw that Mable was comfortable and didn't want to wake her up.  
-'She must have falling asleep waiting for me to come back. She looks so cute sleeping like that.' Pacifica instantly blushed realizing at what she said. She placed the bags on next to the bed and looked at the time. It was late in the afternoon. 'I must have been gone longer than I thought, but it's worth it. For Mable. I hope they find Dipper soon.' Pacifica had opened up a lot to Dipper and Mable.  
\--Pacifica hoped they find him soon. Pacifica patted Mable's head waking her up. "Pacifica you're home!" The girl hugged her. "I didn't think I be missed this much. Anyway, I got you some cloths. Not to many since I know you will be knitting some sweaters for yourself." Mable giggled which made Pacifica blush a bit. She enjoyed seeing her happy. She wanted nothing more than to see Mable happy and smile that goofy, childish smile forever.  
-"That sounds about right." Mable laughed some more knowing it was true.  
-"Mable, while chatting with Stan before I bought, Stan told me that Ford accidentally did this but did any of them say how long this will last."  
-"No not really I haven't thought that it could have be temporary." Mable didn't put much thought that it could have temporary. Now she wondered how long would this being a cat girl last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long it was productive day.


	5. Anywhere but here

\--Stan was in the living room pacing around worried for Mable. He knew Pacifica was a trustworthy person and wasn't like her parents. But that didn't stop for worrying about the girl. He soon called the girl luckily he had their number somehow.  
-"Hello Pacifcia how is Mable, ... that's good. Listen I might have and Idea on who might have bought Dipper. But for that I have to my hands on their records. Do you think you can get a hold of those records. But the question is how. That is true. How rare can they be. Wood, that rare huh. I know. Also how much longer will she be with you. I'm pretty sure Ford is about to have a panic attack. Also you don't have any cloths that fits her." Stan soon hung up after the girl question as to why he didn't buy any cloths that fitted. The thought of buying cloths for them didn't occur to him. He assumed that he would get them back soon after he got the money to pay both Wendy and Soos and his bill's. He didn't think that it could all go wrong. He was sure everything would go as planned. He didn't want anyone he didn't trust to get their hand on the twins. He and Ford swore to their parents on their death bed that they would protect them and help them with anything. But now he lost Dipper. Stan felt like he failed them. Like he screwed up in protecting them like he promised.   
\--He soon sat on the couch in the living room feeling like shit for what he did. 

\---

\--Dipper is now holding the paper that Bill was not Bill Cipher. Dipper still skeptical about what the tall male had said to him. But since had no hard proof about it he had to let it go.  
-"Fine what ever. I'm going to watch TV." Dipper went to the couch and climb on and reach the remote to turn the TV."   
\--Bill soon pulled teeth into the dinning along with the others. "Damn it Teeth you almost blew it." Teeth and the other were confused as to what he was talking about. "But, boss that's Dipper Pines who cares if he went missing." Bill glared at Teeth instantly shutting him up.   
-"I know but I want to see how long it will take him to figure it out. Let's see how smart the kid is." The others look at him like he was crazy. Why did Bill care if the kid figured out or not. The secret was going to slip at one point or another. But none of them dared to question him. They assume he knew what he was doing.  
\--While that was happening Dipper was watching a Ducktective after watching a new episode of Ghost harassers. That's when Bill walked in and sat next to him.  
-"Hello, kid~ty. What are you watching?" Bill crossed his legs and placed an arm behind Dipper's head. "Ducktective. Why do you care, Bill?" Dipper didn't trust him or believed him.   
\--Bill smirked and pat his head, Dipper removed his hand from his head not wanting to be touched by him. "You do realize that is a children's show right?"  
-"Don't care I'm just bored." Dipper crossed his arm and turned away from Bill. Bill soon forced Dipper to look at him and leaned in close to his ear. "Well if your're bored I know what you can do." Bill pulled away from Dipper and with a blunt tone. "You can take a bath. Lucky for you while you slept. I got my some of my friends to go buy you cloths. Plus you didn't bath since you got here. It's time for a bath Dipper." Dipper was blushing when Bill was leaning in close to his face. "If you don't know how to I can take you to the Pet Groomers to get you cleaned." Bill was purposely toying with Dipper for no good reason. The blush on the boys face made him look even more cuter to him than he had thought. Teasing him was going to be so much for Bill than he had thought it would be.   
-"I know how to bath myself Bill!" Dipper look away from Bill and turned his back on him. "Would that be in tub or a cats form of taking a bath?" Bill was still teasing Dipper for fun. "What the heck man. You know what I mean Bill." Dipper didn't look at him cause he couldn't face him. "I know it's just so fun teasing you kid." Bill was was expertly avoiding calling him Pine Tree. He didn't wanted to see how long it take him to fully know. "But is all serious you really need a bath. Don't worry I also go the flee shampoo so you wont get any flees. Be lucky you collar doubles as a flee collar as well." Bill picked the boy up and carried him to the bathroom. Dipper was suprised that it wasn't made of gold but seem like you average mansion bathroom. The floor marble with yellow tiles in the shape of a triangle, the tub was prcelain with golden faucet, the sink was marbler top and black and golden porcelain sink. The sink was fancy to Dipper. "You're a big boy you can prepare your own bath water. Well I hope you are." Bill knew that Dipper couldn't reach the faucet let a known get in the tub without help but he also knew that Dipper isn't the type ask for help from other people unless they were friends or family. And since Dipper didn't trust Bill there was no way he was going to ask for his help. For Bill watching Dipper struggle was going to be funny for him to watch. 

\---

\--Dipper struggled to reach the faucet on the tub to turn on the water of the tub. He could hear Bill snicker behind him but refused to ask for his help. He didn't want to asked for his help, not from someone like him. He didn't trust Bill Rehpic if that was his real name. He still believed that it was Cipher but didn't have any proof. He going to prove it one way or another. Dipper soon hopped on the tub that near the tub and cling on the edge of the tub to turn the water on.   
-"Got it!" Dipper threw his arms up in the air, forgetting he was sitting on the edge of the tub, he soon fell backward. He thought he was going to fall on the floor when he look up he noticed he was in Bill's arms. "You know you could've asked for help Dipper." Dipper huffed and crossed his arms. "I don't need your help Bill. Now put me down." Bill adjusted his grip on Dipper and was now holding him with his left arm.  
-"Nah you do need my help kid. So I'm going to be nice and help you fix your tub water till you are tall enough to reach faucet Dipper." Dipper didn't want to admit that he was right. He needed help but didn't want to ask it form him. It would feel like admitting defeat to his enemy.   
\--He was going to deny the fact that he need his help for most things. "I don't need your help Bill not your kind of help any way Bill." Dipper was going to let it know that he didn't like or trusted Bill enough for his help. He was going to let it known to Bill that he didn't trust him one bit.  
\--After a few minutes of silence the bathtub was filled with water at a decent amount for Dipper. Bill placed the boy in the tub. "alright I am sure that you know how to bath yourself. While that is happening I'll put your cloths in the wash because when the last time you washed them. Sheesh kid they smell really bad." Dipper would often time go a few weeks without washing his cloths or taking a bath. He would be immerse in the Journal that he would often time forget his surrounding and time would slip past him til late in teh afternoons or late at nights. Often times he wouldn't hear his family leave the house and when came back to reality his family would return home late or see that they are still gone. Dipper would get that way with any book that catches his interest.  
\--Dipper watched as Bill leave the bathroom and taking his dirty cloths with him. Bill closed the bathroom door leaving him to his thoughts. He would rather be anywhere else but where he was at. He didn't want to be with Bill any long that he had to, he wanted to go home and be with his family watch those lame movies like: Ghost Turtles, Werewolf Mummy 3: This Again, and the other lame ones. He wanted to go home. He thought that being any where else would be better.   
\--He started to think of a plan to get out from where he was. He wasn't going to stay with Bill any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.  
> Schedule  
> written date . . . . . . Published date . . . . . . Website it will be posted to . . . . . . timely update for AO3  
> Thur-Sat . . . . . . . . Sat . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Here, DeviantART,Wattpad . . . . . . Weekly.


End file.
